My New Life As A Surfer
by wolftrails of love
Summary: Emma is moving to Sunset Beach. Where she meets new friends. In order to be happier in this home than her old home she msut learn how to make friends, deal with bullys, and handle boys. She evn learns how to surf which is something she has always wanted to do. It's way better then this summary. I promise. It's rated T for bad words later on.
1. Chapter 1

This happens to be my first fanfic. So I hope you enjoy it.

Stoked doesn't belong to me because if it did these two would have been paired along time ago. It really belongs to who made it. This is just my idea of a story. Please enjoy.

"Emma, come down here I have important news for you," I heard my mom tell to me from the kitchen.

"Coming," I yelled back. Sighing I put down my surfers magazine, and walked into the kitchen.

"Honey, now I know this is going to be hard for you to hear," uh oh now this is the kind of thing you never want to hear your mom saying because you know the next thing she says is going to be bad, "We are moving to Sunset Beach."

"W-What!" To tell the truth I was actually happy to hear that news it means that I can really make friends and try surfing. "Mom you better not be lying to me."

"No I'm not. Are you okay with this?" she gave me a questioning look

"Okay? Mom I'm more than ok with this I'm ecstatic," I jumped up and down doing one of those high pitched screeches. "Thank you so much Mom," I ran to my bedroom and closed the door. I know it isn't normal for people to be happy when they hear that they're moving, but with me it's a different case. You see I don't have any friends in the school I go to now. Because I'm nice people think I'm fake. When to tell the truth, I just wanted a real friend.

"You know you aren't supposed to be happy about this," I laughed at that.

"I'm not happy I'm ecstatic Mom." I just had to reply back with that

"Same meaning. I have some boxes in the living room now go start packing,"

I opened my door, and ran into the living room and grabbed about five or six boxes. I can't wait 'til the move. I walked into my room, and then just dropped the boxes in the floor. "Oops hope I didn't damage the boxes," laughed slightly.

Picking up one of my small mirrors I looked at my reflection. I know I had freckles but only on my cheeks, so they weren't that bad or anything. My eyes were a deep shade of blue, my hair was red and fell about to my mid back but I always kept it in a pony tail. I slipped the mirror in one of the boxes. I looked around to see if there was anything I could go ahead and pack up. My eyes landed on my magenta colored surfboard with a white tropical flower on it. Yes I know I have never been surfing in my life, but I would love to try it. So I went ahead, and bought me a surfboard. But now I'll be able to surf all I want thanks to this move. Thank god it was Friday so I had all night to pack without having to go to sleep early for school. Wait, when are we going to move anyway? I can't believe I forgot to ask Mom about that. "Hey Mom when are we going to move anyway?" I yelled out.

"By Tuesday, so you better be packing in there." So that's the reason she wants me to be packing so soon, oh well better sooner than later.

~ON TUESDAY~

Finally the day is here I'm so glad. We already packed the last box in the car, and the mover's truck has already left for Sunset Beach. I sat in the car waiting patently for Mom. She came out and looked at our house one last time.

"Emma, are you ready to leave?" I nodded slowly. We only had a twenty minute drive, then we had a three hour plane ride the only part that bugged me was it was six in the morning. So I was ready to go back to sleep. We soon reached the airport and boarded flight number three. Ironic that it's only a three hour flight and we're getting on flight number three. When we got on the plane I took a window seat, I like to look at the ground as we take off.

As the plane took off I watched as the city below us got smaller and smaller 'til it looked as small as a doll's city. I laid my head against the wall of the plane. Soon I started to drift off into sleep. I was thinking about my new life on sunset beach but I realized that Sunset Beach was an island that only had a hotel on it. How were we living there? Those questions kept coming into my mind before my whole mind went blank.

I woke up when I felt the plane shake as it landed on the ground. I stretched a little as I looked around. I hate airplane rides it's so uncomfortable you can't lay down fully which sucks. When we finally got of the plane I went after our luggage. I looked at Mom and decided to ask. "Mom I have a question. How are we living on Sunset Beach?"

"Well we are living in town that is near Sunset Beach, but it's only a ten minute drive from town. So you could go to the beach all you want. Maybe this time you could find a friend, or even better a boyfriend." I groaned at that statement. She always wanted me to come home with a friend, but she really wanted me to come home with a boyfriend even if she didn't say so.

"Let's head to the house Mom," I waited for a taxi or something but the only thing that came was a purple bus that happened to look like a giant whale. A man with blonde hair that fell to his shoulders opened the door.

"Wassup Chiquita's? I am the Kahuna. I drive the Whalebus for the hotel, so when you need a ride to town, just let the Kahuna know." He said in a very relaxed voice.

"Hi Kahuna my name's Emma," I said politely. I went and sat in the front seat, of the Whalebus.

"My name's Jenny nice to meet you Kahuna," Mom said happily. We rode into town as my mom chatted with Kahuna but I wasn't paying attention to them I couldn't wait to go out and walk on the beach. I wonder if it's as beautiful as people say it is? Is the sand soft? I looked at my Iphone it had a big 10:30 on the front. I sighed I might not get to make a friend today at all if we didn't hurry and make it to the house so I could unpack. We reached a two story house that was painted a light baby blue or maybe a sky blue I'm not really sure.

"Here's the stop Chiquita's. this is the right place right?" he didn't know where to stop that's just great.

"Yes it is thank you so much for the help Kahuna."

I stepped off the Whalebus and walked to the front door of the house. It was a lot bigger than I imagined. Taking a deep breath I turned the door handle and walked inside. One word described this house AMAZING. It had hard wood floors and the walls were painted a light pink, one of my favorite colors is pink. I walked up stairs to a bedroom with light green walls and it looks like the movers had set almost everything up. The only thing left to do was unpack my things. I started with the box that had my stuffed animals in them as I went to set up the animals. I tripped over the box that contained my underwear. I hit the floor and looked up to see one of my panties had landed on my head. I busted out laugh because I knew I just made a fool out of myself. I looked at all the stuffed animals and underwear lying on the floor. Greeeeaaaaattt now I have to clean up this mess. I moaned in frustration.

Around 3:00 P.M. I walked outside and waited on the Whalebus as I waited I traced the flower on my surfboard. The Whalebus finally got here. I stepped on said hey to Kahuna and took the first seat again. I looked out the window because I was a little bored and Kahuna was listening to some weird bongo music I guess. I looked at my surfboard and sighed I couldn't wait another minute here. The Whale bus slowed down and the Kahuna opened the door "here we are Chiquita have a gnarly time on the waves," Kahuna said as I grabbed my board

"Thanks Kahuna I will," I walked off the bus and looked at the beach. It was beautiful I think it's more beautiful than what people say. I walked along the beach a I took off my clothes and revealed my light pink bikini. I sat down next to my board trying to figure out how to get on the waves without killing myself in the process. I just starred at the ocean. Then two little kids came up they did look a little plump one of them had brown hair but it looked like he had a buzz cut. The other had a light red head color that was short but not buzz cut short.

"You're a loser," the brown headed one said. The red headed one kicked some sand on me.

"Hey that isn't very nice kids," I said to them thinking it would help just a little.

"_That isn't very nice,_" the red headed one mimicked me and continued to kick sand on me. The other little kid decided to help him. The sand got into my eyes at one point. They ran off just so they wouldn't get into trouble.

"oww my eye," I complained rubbing my eye.

"Hey are you ok over there," a male's voice asked as I felt someone stand next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got some sand in my eye," I said with some laughter in my voice.

"Here let me help you with that," he crouched down and blew into my eye getting the sand out. Then I saw him more clearly and my heart skipped a beat. He was handsome short brown hair and beautiful purple eyes.

"Uhh thank you so much," I said as I looked down.

He let out a laugh, he's laugh is so hott. He sat down next to me and put out his hand. "name's Ty. What's yours?"

"my name's Emma," I said shyly. I was talking to someone and a hott looking guy. I swallowed lightly.

"So you surf?" he asked looking at my surfboard. I felt my hopes get shattered right there. He's probably into surfer chicks but I have never surfed.

"No. I was planning to learn today but I got scarred I might drowned myself. So I decided not to go," I said sadly. He probably thinks I'm such a loser for saying that.

He got up without saying a word and walked away. There goes my chance with him I shouldn't have said that stuff. I looked down at my feet he thinks I'm a loser now "Well are you coming," I looked up to see Ty looking at smiling.

"Coming where?" he walked back up to me and picked up my surfboard.

"to teach you how to surf duh," my face went blank and I couldn't help myself I squealed and jumped up to hug him. He busted out laughing at me.

"Really you're going to teach me?" he nodded.

"Of course now hurry up slowpoke,"

"Hey I'm not a slowpoke," I retorted.

"Well come on then or you won't learn to surf," I ran to catch up with him. He laid the board down and made me lay belly down on it. "Now paddle like you're swimming," So I paddled, "now pop up like this," he popped up in a surfing stance. I swallowed and did it but it didn't look as good as his. "Again," I did it over and over 'til an hour passed.

"I think you're ready for the waves," I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way I'm not ready for real waves," I was shaking a little at this.

"Come on you've been doing this for almost an hour you got this Emma, I wouldn't let you go out there if you couldn't do it. Besides I'll be there with you so you have nothing to worry about," I sighed and agreed to do it. The water was a little cold when I first stepped in but it quickly warmed up.

"Ok I can do this," I muttered to myself I did what Ty showed me starting by paddling. I watched as a wave came up it wasn't a huge wave but it was big enough. I quickly popped up when I was on the wave, and then it hit me. I'm surfing! I looked at Ty and yelled "I'm surfing!" he cheered for me as I finished the wave. I just surfed well that was before I lost balance and fell into water. I swam back up and grabbed my surfboard. Ty swam up to me. "Tat was pretty nice 'til the end were you fell off."

"Oh shut up Ty," I giggled as I splashed him in the face.

"You're so going to get it Edma," He grinned evilly. I frowned a little

"My name's not Edma,TY," he laughed at me.

"That's my revenge for you should have seen you're face" Ty pointed at me and laughed again.

"Ugh you so got me there," I moaned as we started to swim back.

"Knew I would get you with that. Every girl _hates_ it when you say there name wrong," he said as we got onto the shore.

"Well I guess I have to go now. Bye Ty," I yelled as I waved at him and ran towards the Whalebus.

"Bye Edma. Oops I mean Emma," he said as I got on the Whalebus.

I think I'm going to like this new town more than I imaged.

In the next chapter Emma starts her new school will she like it there? Or will they treat her like her old school? Only I know the answers so if you want to know you have to read the next chapter. Please tell me how this was and if you liked it don't forget to say things that I need to fix also.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that you guys liked it. Well here's chapter two. P.S Stoked doesn't belong to me.

Beep! Beep! Beep! What is that terrible sound? Beep! Beep! Oh yeah it my alarm clock. Beep! Beep! I should probably get up. I let at a groan and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I sat up slowly, and stretched my arms and legs. What time is it? 6:00 A.M I hate mornings there evil… but it's time to get up.

I got up and headed to the bathroom. As I passed the mirror it looked like a demon had crawled out from the depths of hell and replaced my reflection. "Great I look horrible," I said as I got undressed and jump in the shower.

After my shower I dried my hair, and put it up in the usual hairstyle. I looked through my closet, and decided on dark blue jean with a light pink shirt. I slipped on some white high tops. I looked in the mirror to make sure that the demon wasn't there any more. Glad it was me this time instead of sleepy Emma.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and noticed a note on the fridge. Guess Mom left a note for I grabbed an apple before reading the note.

Emma,

I want you to know I won't be home until five. Now be a good girl today and make lots of new friends. And don't forget to eat breakfast because it is the most important meal of the day.

Love,

Mom

I took a bite from the apple as I read the note. So I'll have time after school before Mom comes home. I hope she counts an apple as breakfast. I grabbed my phone before grabbing my backpack and heading out. That's when it hit me… I have no idea where the school is. I gave myself a face palm for being such an idiot. That's when I was saved by that purple bus shaped like a whale, or you could just call it the Whalebus for short. Whichever way works. I waved my hand back and forth trying to get Kahuna's attention. It worked thank the heavens for that one.

Kahuna opened the door and looked at me. "Whatcha need Chiquita?"

"Kahuna do you know where the school is?" I said with desperation in my voice.

"Sure do the Kahuna knows everything," He said proudly. I get the feeling Kahuna is full of himself.

"Could you please take me there? I mean for just this once, and I'll never ask again. I'll memorize the way, so you don't have to drive me ever again. Please I rea-,"

"Whoa there Chiquita no need to make a fuss about it. Get on and relax," I sighed in relief and stepped on the bus.

"Thank you so much," I said happily as I sat down. I pulled out my earphones from my bag, and put them in my ears as I listened to my music. I hummed along with the music, and in thirty minutes we where at the school. I said thanks to Kahuna once more before I stepped off the bus.

"Ok now all I need to do is get my schedule, get my locker, and find the office," I looked around for help. When I spotted a boy who looked like he used a lot of hair gel. But his hair did look good even if it stood up at a point. He's hair color looked pretty a reddish-brown I think. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Another lady looking for the Reefster," The Whatster? " What can the Reefster help you with?"

"Uhhh I was just wondering where the office was," I said as I gave him a weird look.

"Well the Reefster can help you with that," he said as he gave me a wink. " Just follow the Reefster."

"By the way, my name's Emma," I said shyly. I can't help it I'm not used to talking with people.

"Name's Reef," He said as he lead me to the office. So now he says he's name.

"That's a cool name," It really was a cool name.

"You like the Reefsters name?" He said with another wink and this time I think he flexed a little.

"Could you please just talk like a normal person," as soon as that left my mouth he seemed like he got depressed a little.

"Sure thing Emma, all you had to do was say you weren't trying to flirt with me," He said like it was no big deal. I looked at him in shock. Was it really that easy?

"Oh ok," I said as he stopped and moved over a little.

"Well here you go. Here is the office, but try to get off good with the others. I'm easy to be friends with but others will tear a girl like you into pieces," He warned as he walked away. I gulped at that. I now know I'm toast.

"Umm is this the office," I asked as I walked inside.

"Why yes it is how may I help you miss?" A lady at the front counter said.

"I'm Emma; I'm the new girl here. Also I was wondering if I could have my schedule." I said or more like whispered.

"Sure thing Emma, here is your locker number and schedule. I'll find someone to show you around ummmm oh good timing Ty. Will you be a dear and show Emma around?" My breath caught in my throat. Please say she didn't say Ty.

I turned around to see those amazing purple eyes. I got this really weird feeling in my chest too.

"Sure thing. Nice to meet you Emm-," he paused for a second bore he looked at me. "Emma? I didn't know you would be transferring here."

"Well I'm always full of surprises," I said with a wave of my hands.

"Did you just do jazz hands?" I quickly shook my head. I heard him chuckle which made me blush a little. "You know you're very interesting, but anyway let me see your schedule and your locker number," I handed him the papers. "Let's see locker 743 your combination is 26-16-10. Alright first to the lockers Edma," He said with a wink.

We reached my locker, to see a boy with a blonde afro opening his. Guess he's my locker neighbor. "Hey," I said to him. It's better to make friends with your locker neighbor right?

"He chick I don't know," He put his arm around me and I shrunk back a little.

"Broseph get off of her," Ty said as he removed Broseph's arm from around my shoulder.

"Sorry about that uhh what's your name?"

"Name's Emma. Nice to meet you," I said. This time I didn't whisper. I think I'm getting better at this.

"Emma. Hey isn't that the girl you were tal-," Ty quickly cover Broseph's mouth with his hand.

"Well Emma here is your new locker, and now lets look at the schedule," he removed his hand from Broseph's mouth and took my schedule. I guess Broseph wanted to look too. But what was he fixing to say? Guess I'll ask later.

1st- Social Studies

2nd- English

3rd- Science

4th-Bioology

5th- Math/Lunch

6th- Free period

7th- P.E.

8th- Library Club

"Dude you have the same free period as Ty and me." Broseph said as he took a sandwich out of his afro. Did he just really take a sandwich out of his hair?

"Yeah it looks like it. Well I let Broseph show you to your classes. Bye Emma," Ty said as he hurried down the hall way. As soon as he was gone that weird feeling in my chest disappeared.

"Well Broseph do you know where to take me?" I asked Broseph who was still eating his sandwich.

"Yep, you have the same class as Lo in first, fourth, and seventh. You have Reef third, fourth, fifth, and seventh. You also have Fin second, third, fifth, sixth, and seventh. Then you have me second, fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth. That should cover us all." Who was Lo and Fin? Looks like they're friends of Brosephs. Maybe I'll be good friends with them.

"Thanks Broseph," I said as he lead me to my first class.

"No problem, we can meet up at lunch with the rest of my group, or as everyone else calls us the Groms. Because we all surf." He said as he put his sandwich back in his hair. "Well here's your class. See you around Emma."

I waved at Broseph before stepping in the class room. I noticed that there was a chair open beside this one girl with light brown hair that fell just right under her shoulder. I sat down right next to her. "HI my name's Emma," I said.

She looked at me and I realized she had the same purple eyes as Ty. "Hey my name's Lo," she said with a kind voice. Oh so that's Lo.

"Nice to meet you Lo." I said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, Emma," wow maybe I will make some good friends here.

The teacher soon walked in and told everyone that they had a new student and of course like all teachers made me stand up and say my name. It was scary when you could feel all eyes on you.

Soon first period was over but before I left I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Lo.

"Hey you should sit with me at lunch ok?" she smiled and all I could do was nod slowly. She wanted me to sit with her at lunch. This is awesome. "Ok bye Emma," Lo said as she walked away.

I saw Broseph walking with this girl with beach blonde hair that was cut at her chin. "Hey Broseph," I said as I walked over. The girl turned and looked at me she had really pretty eyes they were a sea blue I think.

"Hey Emma. Fin this is the girl I was telling you about," Fin smiled.

"Hey Emma nice to meet you I'm Fin. Broseph wouldn't stop talking about you. He said that he had fount a new Grom to hang out with us," Fin said as she patted my back.

"Really? Can I hang out with you guys?" They looked at me shocked.

"Why would you even ask that? Of course you can." Fin said as she laughed. "Oh yeah you can sit between Broseph and I in class." I nodded at this.

Well next was third Fin and I happened to get along great. And we were talking as she lead me to class. "So Emma, see any cute boys around?"

"Well there is this one guy, I like," I blushed as I said this.

"Ohh tell me I want to know," Fin said as she grabbed my arm.

"Hey ladies," Reef said as he walked up to us.

"Hey Reef," I said to be nice.

"Great look who came here," I looked at Fin as she said that in a hateful way. Does she not like Reef?

"Come on babe you know you want a piece of the Reefster," Reef said as he flexed his muscle at Fin.

"Yeah when pigs fly," Fin said as she crossed her arms.

"So if pigs do fly you'll like me?" Reef said as he put his arm around Fin.

Fin shrugged off his arm and walked into our third period. I sat next to Reef in this class. I knew that Fin liked Reef even if she seemed like she hated him.

Third, fourth, fifth period seemed to fly by and then it was time for lunch. I sat with the Groms and everyone said that they likes me so I did have real friends at this school. I did like this school.

"I'm a way better surfer than Fin will ever be. Because it's a proven fact that guys are way better than girls at anything," as soon as those words left Reef mouth everyone at the table shrunk back except Fin. Who threw her lunch at Reef which messed up his hair. "Fin! Look at what you did. You messed up my perfect hair. Now I'll have to go and get the gel out of my locker." Reef said as he tried to fix his hair.

"Yeah boys are so better than girl that's why you're throwing a fit over messed up hair," Fin said as she sat back down. Turns out Fin and Reef have a love-hate relationship. Ever since Reef said guy were better than girls. Lo is Tys sister and Broseph has always pulled sandwiches out of his hair.

"Come on guys settle down," I said quietly as I looked at both Reef and Fin.

"Fine whatever," Fin said as she took a french-fry off of Lo's tray.

"Hey that was mine," Lo complained at Fin.

"Wasn't in your mouth," Fin argued back. Everyone here are such good friends and now I'm a good friend of theirs at least I hope I am.

It was sixth period and I just kindof wondered around the school campus. That was before I saw Ty sitting under a tree.

"Hey Ty," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hey Edma," I saw him smirk when he said that, and I felt kindof angry when he did that.

"Shut up Ty, you know that's not my name," I said as I sat down next to him.

"It isn't? I Always thought it was," I knew he was kidding but it still bugged me.

"How do you get Edma, out of Emma?" I said as I tapped my foot.

"They sound the same," he stuck his tongue out at me and I pushed him over.

"No they don't," I pouted.

Well that's how my sixth period went and as soon as it started it ended and school was over. I was walking to the front gates when I felt something trip me. When I hit the floor I heard almost everyone start to laugh. I was surrounded by laughter.

"Look at that loser."

"Yeah she's such an idiot."

I looked up to see a person with short dark red hair laughing at me as she moved he foot back. "Look we have a loser over here," she said as she kicked a little bit of dirt at me. I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I won't cry in front of these people.

"Kelly why do you have to be such a bitch," I heard Fin's voice as she put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, grabbed my bag and took of running. "Emma wait!" I heard Fin shout, but there was no way I was going to stop running. I bumped into someone's shoulder and looked to see Ty. I just looked for a second before I continued to run. I heard someone chasing me.

"Emma you better stop running or I'll tackle you," I heard someone say but I didn't know who it was. I wasn't going to stop running 'til I reached my house. I felt the tears coming down my face.

I felt something run into my side before I hit the ground. I was still crying as I opened my eyes only to meet purple ones "I wasn't kidding when I said I would tackle you, and you shouldn't go running off like that," Ty scolded me as he got off of me.

"I'm sorry I just needed to get home," I whipped the tears away from my face. 'I have to go bye Ty," I got up to go before I felt him grab my hand and felt a spark where he touched me.

"Emma, let me walk you home ok?" he asked and I nodded. He let go of my hand but I could still feel where his hand was.

Of course he asked why I was running, and I had to tell him what had just happened. He just nodded and asked for a name. But I didn't know the person's name.

"Well this is my house. Thanks for your help Ty," I said with a little blush.

"Don't worry about what happened today I'll deal with it so it will be cool by tomorrow. Bye Emma," He said as he walked away. I walked into my house and sat on the floor. I tried not to cry but I was just so embarrassed. So I only let a few tears come out before I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

There was chapter two I'm sorry it was long but I hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update my story. This is chapter 3 hope you enjoy it. Stoked doesn't belong to me. Oh yeah the reason I wasn't able to update is I wasn't at my house.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. The laughter kept going through my head it was so embarrassing. I wonder how Ty was going to fix this all. I looked at my alarm 5:45 a.m. I had fifteen minutes until the alarm goes off. I might as well get up and take a shower.

After my shower I went and ate an apple while I walked outside with my green hoodie. This way I can hide my face. "oh who am I kidding they will still know it's me," I waited outside until I saw a car pull over and noticed it was Ty.

"Ty what are you doing here?" the feeling came back into my stomach. Only this time I could feel my heart beating faster.

"I'm here to pick up Edma, but since she isn't here. Emma do you want to take her place," I threw my apple at Ty. "Ow hey that hurt you know. Fine I can take a hint. I'm here to take _Emma_ to school. Is that better?"

"Much better. Now let me grab a new apple and I'll come with you," I ran inside and picked up an apple. "I'm back," I said as I got in his car.

"Wait where's Edma?" he grinned at me. I got ready to throw my apple again. "I'm kidding but please woman drop that evil thing." He shrunk away from me until I put down the apple.

"Just get me to school ok," he sighed and mumbled something that I didn't catch.

When we arrived at the school I stepped out of the car. I took in a gulp of air this was so nerve racking. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Fin.

"Don't worry we're here for you," she looked at Ty for a minute "And I'll be taking her now." Fin said as she pulled me away from Ty's car. I looked back at Ty to see him wave good bye. I quickly waved backi.

"She's here," I looked and saw Reef, Lo, Broseph, and some guy I didn't know. Broseph put his arm on my shoulder.

"Emma that was so not cool I mean what Kelly did to you," Broseph said as he tried to cheer me up.

"Yeah Kelly's a bitch," I looked at Lo and smiled.

"The Reefster agrees with that. She isn't even cute," Reef said as he flexed his muscles.

"Hey I wasn't here yesterday but my names Johnny. Nice to meet you Emma," Johnny said as he smiled.

"Thanks guys I feel so much better now," which was true I wasn't as nervous as before. We heard the bell go off and we all groaned because we didn't want to go to school.

It was finally lunch time. For some reason it seemed like no body remembered what happened yesterday which is a good thing if you ask me. I still feel the tears come to my eyes we I think back to it.

"Whatcha thinking about Chiquita," I looked over to Broseph and smiled lightly.

"Nothing much," I looked over at fine and Reef sitting at the table. Wait where was Lo?

"If you're looking for Lo she is with a new guy she met," Fin said as she took a bite out of her pizza. I nodded to show I was listening.

"So Fin, tell us how you hooked up with the Reefster," Reef said as I took a drink of my water. Wait, what?! I chocked on the water and looked at Reef and Fin in shock.

"You guys got together?" I watched as Fin nodded and Reef flashed a killer grin. I grinned "So I guess pigs started flying then," I said as sweetly as I could.

"Emma, just shut up," Fin hid her face in her arms. I was so happy for those two. I wonder if I will ever find somebody like that. No what am I thinking, nobody would ever like somebody like me. I can't believe these two started dating.

"Aww come on that was a little mean Fin." I said as I giggled lightly.

"You just want me to feel sad for you. Well sorry Emma but not today," I smiled as Fin looked up and grinned.

"Well next time I won't show my happiness to you guys I'll just head straight to an emo corner. Since my so called friend is trying to get me to go there already." I said as I took a bite out of my roll.

"You do that and I'll throw french fries at you," Fin said as she stuck out here tongue.

"Ladies, ladies calm yourselves there is enough Reefster to go around," Reef said as he placed a kiss on Fins cheek. I didn't know what she saw in him, but if he made her happy then I had no right to say anything. They are a realy cute couple I admit that.

"You guys are so cute," I said and Fin smiled while Reef flexed his muscles. "Really Reef you had to ruin that by flexing your muscles?" I said as I looked at Reef.

"What? I have to flex because if I don't my lovely ladie over here can't see my muscles," Reef said I winced when I saw fin punch him in the arm it looked pretty painful.

"Be quiet Reef. I don't want to see your muscles," Fin said as Reef rubbed his arm.

"You know you like my muscles Fin. The reefster can tell," Reef said as he winked at Fin. Seems like they don't treat eachother differently. I laughed.

"You guys are to much," I said as I laughed. Reef looked confused, but Fin joined in on my laughter.

"You chicks are weird," Reef said as he took my roll.

"Hey my roll," I said with shock. He stole my roll. That was my roll and he just stole it like that. I let out a horror filled gasp as he took a bite out of it.

"It's just a roll Emms calm down," He said as he took another bite. He's eating my roll. I'll get payback on him. I leaned over the table and ruffled his hair. "My hair! Emms why would you do this to me," He pulled out a mirrior and started to fix it the best he could.

"What? It's just hair so calm down Reef," He shot mea look but I was laughing once again. Oh revenge was sweet Reefs face was priceless.

"You're just plain evil Emms." Reef said still fixing his hair.

"Why thank you I try to be," I stood up and took a bow.

"Oh that was good Emma," Fin laughed and patted my back. By the time the bell rang Reef was still trying to fix his hair. "Come on girlie boy let's go," Fin said as she stood up.

"Oh well I'm off guys later," I said as I stood up.

"Bye Emms," Reef said as he put his arm around Fins shoulder and walked away. Fin waved good bye. And Broseph, I had no idea where he ran off to.

I quickly walked away and headed to a random tree. I leaned against the tree and slowly slid down the rough bark. I pulled my knees up and placed my head down with my arms acting as a cushion.

"You know I feel like I keep running into you lately," my head shot up and met purple eyes. "Are you stalking me," he said playfully.

"How can I stalk you when I was here first? And if you think about it you're more like the stalker. Showing up to my house uninvited, chasing me, and then showing up here," I gave him a smirk.

"Ouch Emma that made my heart cry a little, calling me a stalker I thought we were friends." He put his hand over his heart and acted hurt. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see my mom calling.

"Hold on, Hello?"

"Honey I need you to come home right now, ok?"

"What I'm in the middle of school I can't just skip."

"I know I already called the office you are free to leave,"

"Alright. Bye love you." I hung up the phone.

"What was that about," Ty asked as I sighed.

"My mom wants me to go home now it must be important if she is making me skip class," I got up.

"Do you need a lift? I can give you one." I looked at Ty.

"Really?" he nodded at me and I hugged him which was a huge mistake my heart started to pound and I felt a tingle when I touched him.

"Come on," He said as he swept me off my feet.

"Hey what are you doing," I squeaked out at him. He just walked to his car laughing.

"Just walking a princess to my car," I felt my cheeks start to turn red at the statement. He opened the door and set me down.

"Ty stop it I'm fine," I said as I buckled up before he could do it before me.

"Aw you're no fun Emma," He chuckled as he shut the door. I watched him walk around and get inside.

"What are you talking about I'm tons of fun," I stuck my nose up in the air.

"Yes believe what you want but I met chairs that are more fun than you," he said as he started the car.

"OK maybe the wheelie chairs are but that's the only kind," I giggled we were such dorks. Ty rolled his eyes.

"I was talking about the chairs that don't have wheels," He smiled lightly.

"You didn't say that now, did you?" I smirked I had this one won.

"If you think you are going to beat me you might as well get out of the car," I shrugged and opened the car door. "Hey wait I was kidding don't jump!"

"You fell for it." I gave him a peace sigh with a winning smile. He only sighed and shook his head. It was pretty quiet the rest of the way to my house.

"And here we are Ed…. I mean Emmas house." Ty said while holding in a chuckle.

"Oh shut up," I said as I got out of the car. I walked up to the house smiling like an idiot. I opened the door and walked in. "I'm home." I called out. The minute I stepped into the living room my smile left my face. Why was he here?

"Honey sit down I would like to talk to you about this." Mom said as she gave me a worried look.

"Why is he here Mom," I said with so much venom in my voice I didn't recognize it myself. Anyone but him I'd rather get stabbed then to deal with him ever again. It was so weird how I can go from being so happy one minute and the next I just punch a wall in anger.

Haha I left you guys with a cliffie. I will post the fourth chapter as soon as I can. Don't forget to review the story I really need to know if I'm doing a good job.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted for a while I just had major writers block. The stuff I was writing for chapter 4 just sucked and wasn't good enough for you guys. Also school kindof got in the way. Well here is the chapter 4 you guys have been asking for.

"Honey just please sit down, I will explain everything just sit down." After that was said the room became deathly silence. The only thing that I could hear was my heartbeat and I was pretty sure this whole house could hear it also. I slowly made my way to a chair, but with each step I took it felt like my legs were turning into lead. My footsteps felt heavier and heavier as I got closer, a feeling I haven't felt since I got away from this guy came rushing back to me.

"Hello Emma long to no see," his deep voice came out cutting through the silence. I felt my knees give out as soon as I reached the chair.

"Emma now I have important news for you," I looked over at my mom. I gave her a little nod to continue. "I'm getting remarried to Richard." I felt a sick feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"Y-You're what?" My voice came out as a high pitched squeak.

"Didn't you hear you're mother?!" Richards's voice came ringing out. I jumped a little at the harshness of it.

"Yes sir I did," I said quickly and look down. I wanted out of there. I wanted to run out of the doors and not look back.

"Then don't question her." I nodded to let him know I had heard him.

"Emma I know we left to get away from him, but he is a changed person now," my mom spoke out with such gentleness I relaxed a little.

"Jenny don't treat her like she can't handle being yelled at." I sent a glare towards Richard.

"Why don't you just shut up?" I yelled out I could tell from the look I got from Richard he was shocked at my out burst.

"What did you just say to me?!" I froze up as he stood. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Excuse my mom," I said as I got up and ran through the doors, not even bothering to look back. I heard footsteps behind me. They were to heavy to be my moms.

"Get back here I'm not done talking to you," I ignored the command and kept running.

I don't know how long I ran all I know is that I ran long enough for me to make it to the beach. I look at the sky, it was still blue but the sun would set soon. I walked to the shoreline before I fell to my knees breathing heavily. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my forehead on my knees.

"Emma is that you?" I looked up at Fin who was carrying a surfboard,

"Yeah. What are you doing Fin the sun is setting?" I noticed she wasn't even wet, so she couldn't have just finished surfing.

"I'm just heading to the office," She said as she kneeled down beside me.

"What's the office?" she smiled lightly and stood up.

"Come with me and I'll show you. I'm sure the others won't mind since it's you coming." I nodded as I stood up slowly. When I stood up she began to walk away, I quickly followed her. "By the way why were you crying?" she said as she continued to walk.

"It's nothing; I just had a rough day I guess you could say." I looked around as we entered the woods.

"Rough days are the worst, but even if they begin rough they can always get better if you ask me," she said as she walked off the path that was in the woods.

"H-Hey where are you going?" I asked while I hesitated to follow her. It didn't look safe and the sun would be setting soon.

"Just trust me alright," Fin said as she turned around to look at me. I sighed and slowly followed. Even tough I followed her something was tugging me forward. My pace quickened, until I had caught up with Fin.

"Where are we even goi-" I cut myself off as Fin moved some tree branches to revel a hidden beach.

"Welcome to the 'Office.'" She laughed slightly as she walked to the others. I stared as I saw Broseph, Johnny, Reef, Lo, Ty, and two other dudes I didn't know. "Guys, I'm sorry but I broke the first rule of the 'Office'," Fin started to say as the others looked at her in shock.

"Y…You what?" I heard Reef's voice clearly. "You showed someone the 'Office'? Fin you know we made up that rule so no one could get here."

"I agree not cool," I peeked out as Broseph shook his head, I just watched as a fish came out.

"Guys lay off her. Maybe she had a good reason for showing someone this place," Lo added her opinion.

"Alright Fin, tell us who did you show this place to?" I looked at Ty and felt my heart start to race.

"Why don't you guys just see for yourselves?" They all looked confused when that question left Fin's mouth. She sighed as if she was surrounded by idiots, "You can come out you know." I gulped as I knew that wasn't a request that was a demand. I walked out with my head down. I kept staring at the ground afraid if I looked up I would see them looking at me with anger.

"Hey guys…it's me Emma," I started off. I knew it was pretty weak, but it was all I could come up with.

I quickly looked up when I heard laughter erupt from the group. "Why didn't you just say it was Emma?" Reef said as put his arm around Finn.

"Emma hurry up and get your ass over here." I walked over as Lo yelled at me. I giggled lightly when I saw Ty give his sister the 'Really' look. The only reply he got to that was. "What I'm a teenager now."

"Duuuude," I looked at Broseph who put his arm around my shoulder. "Does this mean she can stay?" Even shrugged and nodded.

"I don't see why not, as long as she promises not to tell anyone about this place," Johnny stated his cheeks got a little pink. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Johnny, you're a really nice guy." I kept smiling, until I heard a growl behind me. I turned to see Ty glaring at Johnny, but only for a second before his eyes were on the ocean. I shook my head, I must have imagined it.

"Woah, wait a minute!" I tuned around to see a dude with Blue hair and a tattoo on his arm walking towards us.

"What is it Ripper?" Fin asked slightly annoyed.

"Why should we allow her on this beach? How do we know she won't go running her mouth about it?" I looked at him before I looked at the ground and kicked a pile of sand.

"Well she already knows where it is, so why not?" I smiled lightly as I heard Ty defend me.

"I'm just saying how do we know she's trust worthy?" I felt Rippers dark blue eyes looking at me. "I think we should make her prove with a test."

"A test of loyalty? Count me in!" I glanced over at Reef and sighed.

"I don't know Ripper you're test can get out of hand," Johnny rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on dude's let the girl show her loyalty," Broseph said as he walked up to Ripper.

"Yeah and I'm not asking the girl to run around butt naked. I say she has to dive off of that waterfall." Ripper pointed up. I followed his finger with my eyes, my heart stopped beating for a second. That had to be a good 35 ft up in the air.

"That's crazy! It's not safe Ripp-," Lo began to defend me, but I cut her off.

"S-Somebody please show me the way up there," I felt a strong sense of determination. I watched as Reef and Broseph high fived each other.

"Looks like the lady wants to do it," Ripper laughed as he lok at Lo, and Johnny.

"I'll show her the way up," I gulped as I looked at Ty. It seems like I was getting to spend a lot of time with Ty today. "Follow me Emma," He sighed as he started to walk back into the woods.

"Thank you for showing me," I said as I caught up to him.

"Emma you really don't have to do this," I looked up at the tree tops.

"But I want to prove that I'm loyal to them, if I don't they may not let me stay." I laugh slightly to try to get rid of some of my uneasiness.

"You're going to do this even if you're scared?" he asked and I looked at him. One word described the look on his face confusion.

"Yeah, wouldn't you?" I asked back in a cheerful ton.

"No I wouldn't. I would just turn back," He laughed.

"And that's one difference we have." I say as we reach the top. I walked to the edge and looked at down. Everyone looked like dots down there. I looked at the water running over the edge. It didn't look that strong, but I knew that it was strong enough to keep someone under the water long enough to drown them.

"Alright are you ready for this Edma?" Ty asked with a smirk plastered on his face. I punched his shoulder lightly. "Alright, Alright sorry Emma," I glared at him.

"Yes I'm ready." I made sure to not keep the annoyance in my voice hidden. I looked over the edge one last time, before I took a deep breath and bent down a little to get ready to jump.

Haha another Cliff that ends on a cliff. So is she going to jump? Guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Also thank you guys for all the reviews. I will update chapter five really soon, as long as school doesn't get in the way. Anyway thank you for reading please review on the story.


End file.
